Dark Desires of the Timid Heart
by SinWithNoRegrets
Summary: Shy and quiet Kiku Honda was recently forced to move halfway across the globe and abandon everything he once knew. Since moving from Japan to America, Kiku is now attending Sylvarant High School in New York City. What awaits Kiku at Sylvarant is a once in a lifetime opportunity of both love and lust, all in the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. But will Kiku seize his happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Seed of Love Is Sown

"…Nani?"

This was the only thing 17 year old Kiku Honda could say as his parents told him they were moving. His dad had just gotten a promotion, which meant the whole family would soon be residing in New York City. Kiku could literally _feel_ his heart drop into his stomach. Up until this time, Kiku had lived in the country-esque suburbs of Japan. He had a few friends at school, but not many; Kiku valued his solitude. His academics had always been top-notch and he always kept his room clean. He was considered to be the ideal son by most standards, which is part of the reason why Kiku had trouble understanding why his parents would torture him like this.

"But Otou-san, I don't understand. Is it absolutely necessary to leave Nippon?"

"Please don't be too despaired Kiku, this promotion could be a very big opportunity for all of us. It took a lot of persuading higher management to convince them I was capable of fulfilling the company's growing needs."

"When do we leave for America..?"

"In one week, so we have to start packing right away." said his mother. Having always wanted to experience traveling to a foreign country, Kiku's mother was probably the most excited out of the three of them.

"Don't worry so much Kiku; you're a very nice boy. I'm sure you'll make a quite a few new friends at your new school. Let's put forth our best effort to make the most of this wonderful opportunity.

"Hai, Oka-san." Kiku could see the hope in his parents' eyes, and since he knew they have always had his best interest at heart, he didn't press the issue any further. Kiku walked toward his room and started separating his used and unused clothes into piles for donation, so as to make the packing a bit lighter.

The next day, Kiku broke the dreadful news to the few friends he did have. Seeing as though they were all pretty shy children, the thought of losing one of their own was devastatingly heartbreaking. Over the course of the week, Kiku and his friends spent more time together than usual, as if being together constantly would negate what was soon to be inevitable. On his last day in Japan, Kiku's friends each gave him a small token of friendship to remember them by. His most favorite was a small Hello Kitty plush doll, dressed neatly in a black and pink gingham dress with matching bow. Kiku had a soft spot for all things kitten and soft, and this nearly made him sob. He didn't want his friends' last image of him to be distorted with tears and a runny nose, so he held in his sadness as best he could while saying his farewells, and made his way home. The moving company would be responsible for shipping his family's belongings internationally, so all the Hondas had to do was grab their carry-on bags and head to the airport. The airport was in the heart of a metropolitan area, so it was full of hustle and bustle that was unusual for Kiku. Although he didn't know much about New York City, he figured it would be at least twice as busy as this airport is now, so he did his best to start adjusting sooner rather than later. After a very "personal" pat-down by airport security, Kiku and his family made their way to the correct terminal and boarded their plane, preparing themselves for what would be a whole new world.

"Kombanwa, minna-san! We are now arriving in New York City. We thank you for choosing Nippon airways to escort you to the United States of America. Please remember to check and make sure you can account for all personal belongings before disembarking from the plane."

"_Please stop talking so loud…" _was all Kiku could think to himself as he roused from his uncomfortable slumber. He understood they were on a plane, but he wished they wouldn't substitute seats for what he felt was an iron maiden. His parents had already gathered their things and urged him to do the same, so he grabbed his carry-on bag and followed his father as they made their way out of the plane. Once off of the plane, the Honda family hailed a taxi and headed for Manhattan's Upper East Side. While they were by no means rich, the promotion allowed Mr. Honda to upgrade his family's living arrangements from a modest two bedroom house in Japan, to a comfortable three bedroom apartment on the 30th floor of a 40 story high-rise. This meant that they would have to make sure they were careful with their budget, but it also meant Kiku could have a better home than he did as a child, which never failed to bring a smile to Mr. Honda's heart.

Since it was a Friday evening when the Honda's finally arrived to their new apartment and their son would be attending a traditional American public school, Kiku decided to use the weekend to unpack and prepare himself for the coming week. His mother had registered him for school online with the new desktop computer his father bought. She thought the idea of being able to handle such important business while still in her pajamas was just downright snazzy. If this was how American mothers and housewives lived, she could definitely adjust. Kiku had learned a bit about the American school system over the weekend, and since Sylvarant High School had no dress code, he was unsure how to use his newly acquired fashion freedom. On Sunday night, he decided on a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and black t-shirt that said 'Love or Lies' in kanji. The phrase was a reference to Capsule, one of Kiku's favorite techno-pop bands from back home in Japan. Before he went to sleep, he decided to clip his Hello Kitty plush to his backpack, as a symbol to remind him of the friends he once had not too long ago. He steeled his resolve to start his day tomorrow with his head held high, and with bright aspirations for what the future may hold.

'_Ienai, Check me out,_

_Saisho kara shinjitenai_

_Keep on moving, come away,_

_Kimi datte mayotteru ne~'_

Kiku heard the chime of his favorite Capsule song as his phone signified it was time for him to wake up. He rolled over and reached for it, turning the alarm off while checking the time. It read 6:00 a.m. on the dot. _'The earlier I get to school, the more time I have to become familiar with my surroundings without being disturbed.' _Kiku thought to himself. The prospect of not having to deal with too many people so early in the morning greatly appealed to Kiku, so he got out of bed and completed his morning ritual the same as he would if he were back in Japan. On his way out the door, his father gave him some money for lunch, while his mother reminded him that the best blessings are the least conspicuous.

Sylvarant High School was about a mile and a half to two miles away from Kiku's new home. He could have taken the subway, but he enjoyed the crisp cool air of the morning and didn't want to trade it for close quarters with 50 people in the dank concrete maze below the streets. Normally Kiku would have made the trip with his headphones in, but since he was in a totally new environment he wanted to have all his wits about him. He marveled at the sheer mass of people inside such a small city. People were everywhere, as well as a never-ending cacophony of honks, beeps, jackhammers, and everything else Kiku could think of. It took him about 20 minutes to reach his new school, but the time seemed to fly by to Kiku. He pulled out his schedule and map his mother had printed out for him the day before. He was impressed at how tech savvy she was becoming since their move to the states. Being that Kiku preferred to be super early rather than late at all, the only people he saw inside the building was staff, with a stray student here or there. Sylvarant High School was as large as half a city block, and had eight floors from what he could tell from the map.

Upon gathering the courage to actually enter, Kiku was still taken aback by how there were no shoe lockers directly in front of the entrance. His black sneakers were very comfortable, but the idea of wearing outdoor shoes _inside_ was as new to Kiku as he was to America. He referenced the map and saw that lockers for those in their senior year (according to the American school system), were on the third floor. Kiku thought the idea of using an elevator inside of a school was outrageously unnecessary, but that was until he saw his classes were spread throughout all eight floors. He walked towards the giant steel doors and pressed the up arrow, and was startled when they instantly shot open. Kiku was relieved when he saw it was empty, so he pressed the button for the third floor, and was transported to his destination before he even had time to check his locker number.

He checked the top of his schedule and saw his locker was '767B'. He followed the numbers on the lockers lining the hallway and eventually found his row. When he arrived at his locker, Kiku got 2 pleasant surprises. The first was that he had a corner locker, so he wouldn't have to worry about people brushing past him hurrying to their respective classes. The second surprise was what, or to be more precise, _who_ was in front of Kiku's locker. Slumped over and unconscious, there sat a tall figure in a red hoodie and silver basketball shorts with red trim. From the shorts protruded a pair of long, tan, hairy legs, with one crossing the other, ending in a pair of worn but comfortable looking high-top basketball sneakers. Before the figure had decided to make Kiku's locker his new nap station, he had put his hood up slightly up and leaned back against the lockers to make himself comfortable. Out of the hoodie Kiku saw a handsomely chiseled face adorned with two days worth of stubble and crowned with disheveled brown hair. Kiku thought he was most likely in his late teens, but could easily pass for early twenties.

Kiku had no idea how to approach this situation. He never too much liked dealing with conflict, and he certainly wasn't prepared to handle it on his first day at Sylvarant.

"…sumimasen." Kiku whispered to the sleeping figure. No reaction.

"…..Sumimasen.." he said a second time, wishing this situation would just go away.

"…..Sumimasen!" Kiku said a third time in a slightly concerned, albeit annoyed tone. But this time, the figure had roused. His eyes fluttered open, which only helped to bring more attention to his stunningly beautiful eyelashes. They parted to reveal eyes of jade, captivating and mesmerizing. Kiku was spellbound.

"….I'm sorry, is this your locker?" the boy asked. He stretched and yawned at the same time, waiting on a response from Kiku.

But Kiku could not answer; he was far too busy staring at what could quite possibly be the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

* * *

A/N: Well guys, being that this is my first story, I hope I at least did a somewhat good job of creating a first chapter. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I can tell the difference between true criticism and just plain ass-holery, so please don't be too P.C. I plan on this story being NSFW, and there WILL be some hard gay sex, and honey boo boo child I mean HARD, so this is you're warning before it gets too adult. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you will join Kiku and I on what I hope will be a fantastic story of homosexual love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm just inserting a quick author's note here since it should be read before the story. I was kinda vague about the time setting the story takes place in, but it's in the current year of 2012, mid September.

* * *

Chapter 2: There's No Such Thing as Coincidence

'_Handsome. Strong. Masculine.' _These were the first three words that came to Kiku's mind. He was so enraptured in the beauty of the man before him he forgot he was even asked a question. Kiku tried to regain his composure while desperately floundering for an idea of what to say.

"Uh… hai." He instantly wished he had said something, anything with more depth than that.

"Well, hello to you too" said the tan boy.

"Um, I mean… yes, it's my locker" Kiku said casting his gaze to the ground. Making eye contact with the boy made him uncomfortable.

The figure in front of Kiku stood up and moved a few feet to the side. He fiddled with a combination to a locker very close to Kiku's. Kiku moved into the recently vacated space in front of his locker. The scent of the tan boy lingered in front of the locker. He smelled of subtle tones of vanilla and a deep musk. Kiku opened his locker and decided to give it a quick top to bottom inspection. He was pleased at the small built in shelf, but the true problem was the bottom. As soon as he saw the floor of the locker he jumped back with such a gasp and look of fright, any normal passerby would have thought there was a dead body inside. The tan boy noticed the commotion in his peripheral vision and stepped toward the foreboding locker. He noticed a small, dark figure inside the empty locker and a small chuckle escaped his plump, handsome lips. Kiku stared in confusion as his new savior tore a piece of scrap paper out of his notebook. What had almost given Kiku a heart attack was an insect, but not just any insect, it was a cockroach. Kiku. _**HATED**_. Cockroaches. The tan boy used the paper to herd the cockroach out of Kiku's locker, and then subsequently threw the paper away. He turned to face Kiku and regarded him with a look of both humor, and intrigue. Kiku, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. He had not expected a complete stranger to show such an act of kindness. But still, Kiku was raised properly, and decided to thank the tan boy for saving him from coming face to face with one of his worst nightmares. Still not being quite accustomed to the American way of life, Kiku resorted to thanking someone the best way he knew how.

"S-sankyu for your help" he said with a gracious bow, "M-my name is Kiku".

"No worries" said Kiku's plain-clothed hero.

"I'm Heracles", he said extended his hand toward Kiku. Being a shy guy, it took him a few seconds before he began extending his hand toward the one held out in front of him. Bodily contact with strangers was something Kiku greatly disliked, but he remembered he was in a new land with new customs. He finally made contact with Heracles, who in turn grasped Kiku's hand in his. A number of things went through Kiku's mind, the first of which was how big the other boy's hand was. It was much larger than Kiku's, and warm too. The second thing he noticed was the texture. He could feel calluses on Heracles' hand, tell-tale signs that he enjoyed tactile hobbies. Kiku's hand was enveloped in a strong yet gentle grip which caused him to blush. Of all the emotions Kiku felt, panic was the most prevalent, so he retracted his hand and returned it to his side. Kiku's apparent discomfort and embarrassment piqued Heracles' interest, but he said nothing, returning to his locker to get books for first period. Although Kiku was relieved that his locker was now insect-free, he was fairly upset that the first impression Heracles had of him was now tainted by his irrational fear of bugs. Kiku wasn't too ego-centric, but like all teenagers, he cared about people's perception of him. Digressing about the early morning's event, Kiku hung his jacket in his locker and proceeded to check his schedule to see where he had to go. His first period was Math. Kiku did pretty well in the subject, always managing to get a high B or low A. Other students began arriving, so Kiku hurried to the elevator to beat the impending crowd.

* * *

Math class went smoothly much to Kiku's relief. He introduced himself to the class, stating his name, where he was from, and his age. His classmates seemed cordial enough, although Kiku tried to keep all conversation to a minimum. From there he had World History, followed by Science. By noon it was time for lunch, and the other students began making their way to the cafeteria. Kiku silently dreaded lunch time, being that he was new, plus his strong accent gave him trouble pronouncing the English alphabet. He was thankful that the trays were already prepared, so he grabbed the first tray his eyes came into contact with, not really paying attention to what was on top of it. After paying for his food, Kiku was desperate to find a quiet place to sit. He spotted what was the least populated corner in the large lunch room and quickly made his way over. The lunch tables at Sylvarant were long and rectangular, which worked out quite fell for Kiku. Circular tables would mean he would be forced to socialize no matter where he sat. There were at least a few people at every table. Kiku looked at the food on his tray and suddenly regretted not making a bento box this morning. On his tray was a gelatinous blob of white which he assumed to be mashed potatoes, along with dull orange circles and a slice of what looked like wet, brown cardboard. He lost his appetite, but was thankful that his chocolate milk was ice cold and refreshing.

As he sipped his milk, Kiku took some time to gaze upon his fellow classmates and observe them. Sylvarant High School was known for its diverse student body. There seemed to be an even mix of boys and girls and he saw more skin tones in this one room than he ever would have back in Japan. While scanning the room, Kiku happened to see Heracles sitting a few tables ahead with some friends. He sat facing Kiku's direction. He remembered how Heracles kindly and silently had taken care of the locker intruder earlier. He scolded himself for not only inadequately apologizing, but showing a complete stranger a private fear of his. Kiku still wondered what about Heracles had made him lose his composure. Was it his radiant smile? His golden skin? Or perhaps it was the fact that as soon as Kiku placed his hand inside of Heracles', he inexplicably blushed.

While he contemplated his inner feelings, he kept his sights on the only thing he thought was worth looking at in the entire room. Kiku's gaze must have been more intense than he thought, because after what seemed like a few seconds Heracles noticed his admirer staring in his direction. His soft, jade colored eyes locked onto Kiku's brown ones, and he ever-so-slightly nodded in Kiku's direction. Kiku's cheeks went from smooth porcelain to passionate pink, and he cast his head down, looking at the sorry excuse for food on his tray. This was the second time Kiku blushed with only so much as a look, and he felt as if he was the main character in a shoujo manga.

'…_What is happening to me? Ever since this morning I can't look him straight in the eyes. He probably thinks I'm pathetic for being so afraid of such a small bug… Has he told anyone? All I wanted was to come to school and-'_

Kiku was so busy mulling over his current situation that he neglected to notice Heracles had silently moved to the seat in front of him. Kiku's sharp intake of breath denoted his surprise to see someone suddenly appear in front of him.

"Hey" was all he said when Kiku finally noticed him.

"He-hello, Heracles-san"

"Did you crack the mystery?"

Kiku's expression changed from uncomfortable to confused.

"N-nani…?"

Heracles pointed to the brown polygon on Kiku's tray.

"Ever since I came here two years ago I've been trying to figure out what that is supposed to be. I'm not even sure it's dead yet."

Kiku was sure this had to be some sort of set up. Did he make a bet with his friends or something? Kiku couldn't rationalize why Heracles would be interested in him at all.

"M-my Engrish is… far from perfect…" was all Kiku could reply.

"Eh, doesn't really matter to me. Lots of people at this school have accents"

"S-sankyu again for your help," he said as he glanced toward his tray of questionable food.

"It's fine, trust me," he said with a friendly smile.

"Your name is Kiku, right?"

"Mm," he replied with a curt head nod.

"I like that name. So where are you from?"

"I just moved here… f-from Japan."

"Wow, that's a pretty far move. The good thing about New York City is you're never really too far from anywhere else in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one you can find almost any kind of cuisine you could ever want in N.Y.C. with all the different types of restaurants. There's Little China, Little Italy, Korea Town, there might even be a little Japan."

Kiku thought quietly for a moment. If all this was true, he would love to take time and see how the different cultures meshed. The end of lunch bell rang, and their fellow students began to make their way to fourth period.

"It was nice talking to you Kiku," said Heracles as he stood from the table.

"U-um, you too…"

Heracles smiled once more, and then proceeded to exit the cafeteria. Kiku was unsure how to feel, but decided he should get to class also. His next class was English. It went by as well as Kiku could have hoped for, given that he had only lived in the country for a week, but his teacher was patient and understanding. He decided to make an effort to work on self expression in the English language. Art came after English; a subject Kiku enjoyed very much. His father had collected wood carvings throughout Kiku's childhood, and he had been interested ever since. Kiku was surprised to see his art teacher was a small, elderly woman, who seemed more like a grandmother than a teacher. That day the class began to sketch out possible designs for their upcoming clay project. She noticed the uncommon quality of the few sketches Kiku made, and was pleased to have a student who appreciated art as much as she did.

* * *

Kiku's final period of the day was a study hall. He was pleased with this, as it would allow him to get a head start on his assignments. Kiku checked his schedule to see his teacher and room number; it was in room B1. He made a quick stop at his locker to get the book he needed to start his homework, and then made his way over to the elevator. Once inside, he surveyed the different floor selections on the console, unsure of which one to press. It took him a minute to realize the 'B' stood for basement, so he pressed the button and hoped he didn't accidentally make himself late.

As the elevator doors opened, Kiku stepped out and rounded the corner in a bit of a hurry. Being punctual was a personal principle Kiku held dearly, so he breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang directly after he entered the room. The teacher's desk was facing the door, so Kiku immediately went to check in with the teacher. He had introduced himself time after time today, so he figured the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could get to his seat and start his assignments. When Kiku turned to face the class, he noticed the room was not furnished with the usual singular student's desk and chair, but a series of long conference room tables, lined with metal-legged chairs and plastic seats. Against the wall there were desktop computers, should a student need internet access to do research.

"Yo Kiku, over here."

'_What? I just got here and I haven't said anything to anyone. Who could be calling my name already?'_ Kiku thought silently to himself.

He shifted his eyes to the right, and that's when he saw a red hoodie with silver shorts. It was Heracles.

The teacher had not assigned Kiku a seat, so he decided to accept Heracles' offer. He made sure to leave a seat's worth of space between them. Even still, he could smell that same scent of vanilla and musk he had earlier at his locker. Kiku thought it was quite pleasant, and not overbearing.

"So, sixth period study hall, huh? You're lucky; almost every senior tries to switch into this class. The best thing about it is you can choose to leave early, so it's like you never have to do a full day."

"Sou desu ka? But then… why are you here?"

"I wasn't in a rush to get home today, so I decided I'd hang out here for a bit."

Kiku glanced at the computer screen in front of Heracles, and saw the title for an article that pertained to some sort of philosophy. Heracles momentarily diverted his attention back to his computer, so Kiku pulled out his History binder and began to start the worksheet he had received during class. They focused on their individual tasks for a whole twenty minutes before another word was exchanged. Heracles leaned over to peek at what had Kiku so occupied. Kiku could feel his presence growing slowly but steadily closer. He didn't really know what to say, so he just continued working while trying not to show his discomfort. Heracles decided to take the initiative and strike up another conversation.

"What're you working on?"

"Oh, u-um… it's my History homework."

"Oh. How's it going?"

"I-it's ok, I suppose…"

"Any particular area?"

Kiku pointed to a map of a group of islands near the Mediterranean Sea that was on his worksheet.

"You're studying Greece? Cool, I was born there."

Now Kiku understood where Heracles got his even, bronze skin tone.

"Hontou? W-when did you move here?"

"When I was 10, the company my dad worked for wanted to expand their business into America. It was about a 50-50 chance of the new American branch succeeding, so not many people wanted to take the risk of leaving everything behind, in case something fell through. When no one volunteered, they offered to pay for moving expenses and living arrangements, with an additional pay raise, so my dad figured it was a good enough deal. Shortly after, our family started to pack our things, and we've lived here ever since."

Hearing that Heracles' story of immigration was quite like his own, he felt as if they had common ground.

"My famiry… we too came here because of my otou-san's new job."

"Whoa, really? Wow. It seems as though we have something in common."

Heracles smiled at Kiku, and although he glanced back towards his paper, a hint of a smile came across Kiku's lips.

'_Ding, Ding, Dang, Dong,_

_Dang, Dang, Ding, Dong!_

_Attention students, classes have now ended for today._

_Please be careful of the constructions sites around the campus as you make your way home.'_

"Wow, time sure flew by today, didn't it?" Heracles remarked.

"U-uhh, hai…" Kiku replied.

Heracles signed off his computer, while Kiku packed his binder away in his bag. The students began to file out of the room one by one. Heracles waited until the crowd dissipated some before standing; he wasn't big on rushing himself unnecessarily. Kiku checked his schedule one more to remind him of where his locker was. Heracles noticed he was staring intently at the piece of paper in his hand.

"I can show where your locker is if you want, it's right next to mine, so just follow me."

'_How did he know that's what I was thinking about? Is he telepathic?'_

Heracles had already started making his way towards the door, so Kiku quickly grabbed his bag and followed behind. The afternoon rush of students had died down, so it was easy for Kiku to keep pace with his guide. After taking the elevator to the third floor, Heracles pointed out a memorable bulletin board that meant their lockers were right around the corner. At their destination, they entered their combinations and chose which books were necessary for the night's assignments.

"So where do you live?" Heracles asked nonchalantly.

"I-in the apartments on 52nd street, between 2nd and 3rd avenue," Kiku responded.

"No kiddin'? I live in the highrise two blocks below that one. Wanna walk home together if you don't have anything else to do?"

Kiku took a second to look at Heracles' face. He was busy sorting his own materials into his backpack to notice Kiku facing him, but he seemed genuine in his offer.

"A-are you sure? Y-you don't have to…"

"Yeah, positive. I can point out some of the stores on the way home. Let's go."

The duo made their way to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. Since no one else had called it since their arrival on the third floor, the doors instantly swished open and they stepped right inside. Heracles pressed the 1 button, and their descent to the first floor began. Being in such close quarters, Kiku could once again smell Heracles' cologne. Being the third time today, he started to grow somewhat fond of it. The doors opened once more to let them out, and Heracles' began leading the way down the city streets. He pointed out some of the different bakeries that lined the block, and also told Kiku which bagel shops had the best deals for students with I.D. Heracles also asked a few more general questions, such as if Kiku had any siblings or hobbies. They found out they were both only children, and shared a mutual soft spot for newborn kittens and full grown cats alike. The walk wasn't the most action-packed, but it was a lot more interesting than if Kiku made the trip by his lonesome. After sometime of walking in silence, Kiku noticed the front of his apartment building.

"A-anno, my street..."

"Wow, here already. I tend to get lost in my own thoughts and the sights of the city, so the walk never seems too long."

"Sankyu for your guidance," Kiku said with a short bow.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you have a phone?"

Kiku reached into his pocket and pulled out the new phone his father had given him over the weekend. Since they were in a new country with a different plan, the only numbers he had were his parents'. He had a puzzled expression, but handed his phone to Heracles anyway. With a few quick finger swipes and key presses, Heracles soon returned the phone to its owner.

"If you get stuck on that history homework again or get lost somehow, just call me and I'll help you out. See ya."

He waved goodbye, pulled his hood up, and made his way down a few more blocks to his home. Kiku watched him disappear into the crowd before he turned to head into his own building. He examined his phone while waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. A third name had made its way into its contact list, and it Heracles Karpouzi. Kiku silently repeated the name to himself. The elevator doors opening brought Kiku back to reality, so he reached for his keys and entered his new home.

* * *

"Tadaima, Oka-san."

"Okaeri, Kiku. How did your first day go?"

Aside from the very beginning, his day went fairly well. He told his mother a bit about his classes, and how he would make sure to pack a lunch from now on.

"Did you make any new friends?" his mother asked.

Kiku thought about the rather unusual events of the day concerning a particular golden-bronze teenager.

"Umm, hai."

"Hontou? Yokatta. Did you see anything interesting on your way to and from?"

Kiku told her about the few sites he saw while on his walk home.

"Sugoi , I might have to pick up some pastries for you and your father tomorrow. He should be home from work in about 2 hours, and dinner will be ready by then."

Kiku's mother continued to busy herself preparing dinner in the kitchen while he went to his room. He put his bag down and stretched out on his bed, tired from a day full of new experiences. Considering all the events of the day, it had gone pretty well. None of his classes seemed too difficult, and he was excited they would be making clay sculptures in art class. He missed his old life and friends in Japan, but surviving the first day at his new school gave him a bit of hope.

When Mr. Honda came home from work, the family sat down to a peaceful dinner and shared their experiences with one another. After finishing their plates, Kiku helped his mother with the dishes and returned to his room. It was around 8:00 p.m., so he decided to finish his history homework from earlier in the afternoon. He sat down at the desk in his room and took out the worksheet. He was able to answer the questions pertaining to the physical geography of Greece thanks to the miniature map on the paper. The last question asked how Socrates was able to pass on his teachings. Kiku flipped through the notes he took in class and was puzzled when he couldn't find the information he needed. He was usually very thorough when it came to his notebooks.

He remembered someone offered to help him if he ever got stuck, but he wasn't sure if he should really bother them. He reached for his phone and scrolled to the name Heracles Karpouzi. Calling his phone was definitely out of the question for Kiku as he already felt uncomfortable contacting him, so he decided to send a text instead. This way he wouldn't have to struggle with pronunciation, and Heracles was free to ignore him if he felt like it. He tapped the envelope icon on the screen and began a new message. He felt it would be easier if he announced himself in the first message, to eliminate confusion.

"_Hello, this is Kiku Honda, from Sylvarant High School."_

Kiku went to get a drink of water. He heard his phone vibrate on his desk as he returned to his room. There was a tiny '1' in a red circle on the envelope icon signaling a new text had arrived; Heracles had answered. He wasn't sure how to respond to Heracles' reply.

"_Hey there, buddy bear. What's up?"_

Kiku stared at his phone, unsure of what to say.

'_Buddy bear? What on Earth is that?'_ he thought to himself. He decided to stick to the reason he messaged Heracles in the first place.

"_Would you happen to know how Socrates passed on his teachings to his students?"_

"_Oh yeah, totally. Although Socrates is a well known contributor to ethics, he never made any writings himself. It was his students that wrote down his teachings for others to refer to."_

"_Ah, I see. Thank you for your help, I am very grateful."_

Kiku obtained the information he needed and finished his worksheet. He packed it away into his binder and started to get ready for bed. As he stood up from his desk, his phone vibrated yet again.

'_Hm? I already thanked him for his help…'_

Kiku wasn't sure what else there was for them to talk about. He opened the message and was surprised at what was written.

"_It's cool. Do you wanna walk to school together tomorrow?"_

Kiku was definitely caught off guard by such a spontaneous offer. Normally he would have politely refused the offer, but Heracles had been genuinely kind to him, so he would feel bad if he didn't accept. He didn't want Heracles to think he was a bother. If anything, Kiku thought it was the other way around.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely. I'll pick you up at 6:45 a.m. See ya in the morning Kiku."_

"_Yes, see you then."_

Though Kiku would never openly admit it, he was a little happy Heracles had invited him on his walk to school. Kiku felt as though he had truly made a friend. He put his phone down and went to prepare himself for the next day. After his shower he decided to go to sleep early and returned to his bed. He was interested in how the walk to school tomorrow would go, but his conscious started to drift and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Kiku's alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. as usual. He got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair. Once finished, he went to prepare his bento box for lunch that day. He remembered the "food" served at school, and didn't want to risk food poisoning or starvation. Kiku slipped it into his bag and made sure he had everything he needed packed inside. As he zipped his bag up, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He swiped the screen to see the message.

"_Hey, come outside. Let's go get a coffee before school"_

Kiku grabbed his jacket and bag, slipped on his shoes, and made his way downstairs. When he opened the front door to the building, he saw Heracles standing there wearing grey sweatpants, black sneakers, and a fur-lined zip-up black hoodie. Kiku thought he looked nice in casual wear.

"Mornin'," Heracles said as Kiku exited the building.

"Ohayoo gosaimasu," Kiku said with a short bow.

"Big Bang, right?" Heracles asked while pointing to Kiku's shirt.

Kiku glanced down at his outfit. He had on black boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a black concert t-shirt. It had Big Bang's 'Alive' album cover on it.

"H-hai…"

"Awesome, I love K-Pop. Come on, the coffee shop is this way."

Heracles started down the street, with Kiku only a step or two behind. The coffee shop, Café Au Lait, was only 3 block away, so they didn't have to travel very far. The line was short since it was rather early in the morning. Heracles stepped up to place his order.

"Can I get a large iced double mocha espresso with extra whipped cream please? Do you want one too Kiku?"

"U-um, do they have hot tea?"

"Sure, what size do you want?"

"Just a small would be fine…"

"And can I get a hot green tea? Small please."

Kiku reached for his wallet to get some money out, but as he put it back in his pocket Heracles was already handing him his drink.

"A-arigatou," said Kiku, and he handed Heracles the money.

"Keep it, it's my treat."

"Oh no, I couldn't…"

"Really, it's fine. Think of it as a Welcome-To-America present."

Kiku blushed slightly, so he bowed and thanked him once more. The two made their way to school chatting about their classes and current assignments. Kiku mentioned his upcoming clay project for art class, and Heracles gladly offered to help him with ideas on what to sculpt. Heracles divulged he had a love for art as well as history and philosophy. Kiku felt at ease knowing he had quite a bit in common with this new friend of his.

* * *

As time passed, autumn changed to early winter, and Kiku and Heracles made their walks to and from school a daily activity. Heracles would text Kiku when he was outside, they'd walk to get their morning drink, and off to school they went. Although they had only known each other for a few months, their friendship developed smoothly. As Kiku became confident that Heracles' intentions were genuine, he grew to be more comfortable around him. He didn't mind Heracles sitting next to him at lunch or study hall. In fact, he somewhat enjoyed it. Heracles always had that warm and fragrant aroma of vanilla and deep musk. He also was able to speak easier without stuttering so much around him. Sometimes on their way home, they would stop and enjoy an afternoon snack at one of the many bistros or fast food places.

On a cool Friday afternoon in December, Heracles and Kiku made plans to see a movie later that evening on their walk home. Kiku told his parents of his plans. They were happy he was adjusting so well to his new surroundings, and pleased he was growing up into a responsible young man. They agreed he could stay out late as long as he checked in. At around 9:00 p.m. Kiku received a text from Heracles.

"_Hey you, Kiku! Ahaha, come on outside. We can see what they're showing and decide once we get there."_

"_Hai, I'll be right there."_

Kiku grabbed his jacket and scarf and told his parents he was heading out. His mother kissed him goodbye and asked him to be safe. He made his way down the elevator shaft and outside. Heracles was leaning against the building waiting for him.

"Kombanwa, Heracles."

"Hey, what's up? Ready to go?"

"Mm," Kiku replied, with a head nod.

The movie theater was a 20 minute walk away. They chatted about movie promos they had seen on T.V. recently. Upon reaching their destination, they looked at the bright red L.E.D. sign showing what movies were currently playing. Kiku didn't find anything interesting until he reached the section where they listed previously released movies. The theater changed the list for previous releases every Saturday, so today was the last day for this list.

"Eh? Sugoi!"

"Huh? What's up, Kiku?"

"They are showing 'Memoirs of a Geisha' tonight, it is one of my favorites. Have you ever seen it?"

"Hm, not that I can remember. Is that the one you want to see?"

"Oh no, it is okay. We can see a newer movie if you'd rike. I am sure it is on a dvd somewhere."

"Well you said it's one of your favorites, so it must be good. Let's do it. There's nothing like seeing a movie in theaters, so we should take advantage of it."

Heracles went to the ticket counter and purchased two tickets. Whenever Kiku and Heracles went out to do something fun, Heracles picked up the tab, and this time was no different. Kiku always insisted that he could pay for himself, but Heracles wouldn't let him. There was one time when he let Kiku pay for himself, but it was only because Kiku secretly paid the check at the restaurant while Heracles was in the restroom. Kiku was thankful he had met Heracles on his first day and not someone else. He had a lot of fun when they hung out, and even when they just sat at study hall, he was generally happy to be in his presence.

Since it wasn't a new movie, it was fairly empty. They made their way to the back row and took 2 seats next to each other. When the movie started, Heracles looked over at Kiku, who was instantly enraptured in the images on screen. He could tell it was the little things that made Kiku happy. It was 11:45 p.m. when the movie ended. The only people left inside the theater were staff and those waiting for the midnight showings. Kiku and Heracles made their way to the exit.

"How did you enjoy the movie?" Kiku asked.

"It was really good. That Hatsumomo was a real bitch, but I'm glad things worked out for the main girl, Sayuri, right?"

"Hai," was Kiku's reply. He was also happy things worked out for Sayuri. Contrary to the popular opinion on Hatsumomo, Kiku secretly liked her, too. He admired her ferocity and ability to go after what she wanted.

The sidewalks of the city were rather empty due to how late it was. Most people opted to take the subway at night. The streets were still moderately busy with taxi cabs shuttling people to their destinations. Kiku and Heracles were walking towards an intersection when Kiku's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and shifted his gaze downwards. His mother sent a text making sure he was ok. Kiku was so busy responding he failed to noticed Heracles stop at the end of the sidewalk.

"KIKU WATCH OUT!" Heracles yelled suddenly.

Kiku looked up to see a bright pair of lights and a screeching horn careening toward him. He felt his left arm being yanked behind him, and with it went the rest of his body. Heracles had pulled him back onto the sidewalk mere nanoseconds before a cab came into contact with the space Kiku would have been occupying. Kiku stared wide-eyed at Heracles who wore an expression of intense worry. Having nearly just been run over, his heart rate increased rapidly and his breathing became shallow. He began to hyperventilate.

"Kiku, it's ok."

"Su-su-sumi…" Kiku's heartbeat steadily elevated.

"Kiku, calm down, you're ok," Heracles tried to reassure him.

"B-boku wa…" Tears welled up in Kiku's eyes, and his face became pale.

It was clear if Heracles didn't do something, Kiku would go continue to hyperventilate and go into shock. Heracles acted on the first thought that came into his head. He pressed his lips firmly against Kiku's. It happened so suddenly Kiku felt his heart skip a beat, and then his heart rate began to fall. Afterwards Heracles wrapped him in a strong embrace and whispered to him:

"Kiku, you're okay. I've got you."

* * *

A/N: My oh my, how things can change so quickly. Kiku's mother did warn him to be careful, but would things have progressed so soon had she not sent that text message? Remember, there is no coincidence, only inevitability. You know, when I first started this story, I thought I would be able to update every other day or two, and I can tell you now, that will NOT be happening. This stuff is so difficult lol. I'm trying to pace the story so it's not just an explosion of sweaty, teenage, inter-racial man sex. I know, dear readers, it hurts me too. BUT WE MUST HAVE PLOT. I promise, things will be heating up steadily. I'm hoping to have the groundwork all laid out so that by chapter 4, there's a much deserved, properly executed sex scene, so stick with me. To be honest, I'll try my hardest to have an update out in 5-7 days per chapter, depending on whats currently happening in the story. As always, true, well-meaning criticism and reviews are always appreciated, and I thank you for taking the time to read my story. This chapter is more than twice as long as the first one. I want to make these events you look forward too, not just something when you have 3 spare minutes and nothing else to do. Plus, these updates wouldn't come nearly as fast if my beta reader/best friend wasn't so kick ass. You can find some of her work posted under the pen name WeWriteSins or xxkuroikittiexx. And as always, please do remember readers, if you're going to sin,

Sin With No Regrets~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back for the new year with a fresh chapter. I'm not even going to lie to you guys, I bullshitted for a while before I wrote this, but during the past few days I got the inspiration I needed to finish it. This first A/N is just to introduce a few key phrases I used in the story so you don't have to pause and google them for yourself.

Arema - Somewhat like the Japanese equivalent to the American "Oh my god!", but it's not a literal translation, it's more of just "Oh my!"

Yabai - A way to say something seems risky or dangerous.

Ok! So without further delay, please enjoy this chapter. See you soon at the end of it!

* * *

Chapter 3: One Good Turn Deserves Another

"Kiku, you're okay. I've got you."

Even though he was speechless, Kiku knew that Heracles had just saved him from mortal peril. All he could do was wrap his arms around Heracles' torso as tears silently fell from his cheek. After a while, Heracles let go of Kiku. The absence of Heracles' touch was unsettling to Kiku, but he raised no objection being that he already caused Heracles great worry. They began to walk back to Kiku's apartment; apart from night-time sounds of the city and their footsteps, it was silent. Once they reached Kiku's building, Kiku turned to his friend and bowed with his head down. He couldn't describe in English how grateful he was to Heracles for not only saving him, but comforting him as well.

"A-arigatou gosaimasu…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok. I'd never want to see you hurt. I'll text you tomorrow. Make sure to get some rest, ok?"

"Hai."

Kiku turned and headed towards the outer door to his building. Before going in, he turned around and bowed once more, and Heracles' responded with a head nod before going home himself. Once in his apartment, Kiku greeted his parents who were just about to go to bed themselves. They asked how his evening was, so he told them it was fun, skipping over a detail or two. When they retired to their room, Kiku went to his and began to undress. He took off jeans and shirt and put on a pair of light shorts. He put his phone on the charger and walked over to his bed. Kiku turned down the covers and slipped in; glad he was able to enjoy the solace of his bed like a desert traveler does an oasis. He reflected back on the nights events. The most surprising thing that happened that night, aside from almost being run over, was what happened after Heracles pulled him back onto the sidewalk. As he reminisced about the kiss shared between him and Heracles, Kiku traced his bottom lip with his index finger, and let out a small sigh. The fact that Heracles said nothing about it afterwards the also intrigued Kiku. The whole walk home, Heracles acted as if everything was normal. After a short time rationalizing his actions, Kiku decided it wouldn't do any good to make aimless conjectures. He figured that the only reason he dwelled on it so much was because it was his first kiss, and given the circumstances, he was sure it would be one he would never forget. Kiku promised himself to find a way to show his gratitude to Heracles, and with that final thought, he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Kiku woke up around 9:30 a.m. on Saturday morning. He laid in bed for a few minutes just listening to the sounds of the city. He sat up and got out of bed feeling the early chill. Kiku's mother was sitting at the kitchen table making a shopping list, so he sat down and joined her.

"What's on the list?"

"Nothing much as of now, can you think of anything special you would like for dinner?"

Kiku remembered he wanted to find a way to properly thank Heracles. Since he and Heracles shared a mutual interest in culinary arts, he thought a traditional, hand-made Japanese dish would do nicely.

"Umm, I want to make nikujaga."

"Hontou? I can make you something fancier than that if you would like, I don't mind."

"Oh no it's okay, Oka-san, I want to make it myself."

"Well, alright then. What do you have planned for today?"

"I don't have plans for today. I think I might just take a walk, and then come back and read."

"Sounds delightful. Well, I'm off to the grocery store, be safe out there please."

"Hai, Oka-san."

Kiku kissed his mother goodbye as she stepped out the door. He returned to his room to get dressed. He searched through his closet for outfits to wear. Kiku wasn't the most fashionable person out there, but he had a 6th sense when it came down to putting together a nice outfit. He put on a burgundy tee shirt, black jeans, and a black cardigan. He switched out the regular laces in his black boots for a special burgundy and black mix. He laced them so they made a checkered pattern once tied. On his way out the door he put on his half-palm leather gloves and his Ear Fun beanie hat he got from a CNBLUE concert when they were on tour. On the way down in the elevator, Kiku pondered about where to walk. He decided he would go down to Time Square and see where the day took him. As he walked down Broadway, he took time to look at all the different advertisements for plays currently running. Even in daytime, the constantly glowing neon signs gave the city a certain something you couldn't find anywhere else. From Time Square, Kiku made his way back to the east side, stopping in stores that piqued his interest. Around 11:30 Kiku's stomach started a riot, so he decided to quell the rebellion with a pastry and cup of hot tea from Café Au Lait. Weekends were always a very busy time for the café, so it was packed with other city residents enjoying a leisurely brunch. Kiku stood in line waiting for his turn to order. Due to the number of people in such close quarters, he wanted to hurry and place his order so he didn't have to deal with rubbing shoulders with everyone. After about a 10 minute wait, he was finally able to place his order, and he stepped to the side of the counter waiting to receive his food. Kiku looked at the workers as they hustled and bustled behind the counter, struggling to keep up with all the orders. He turned his attention to the different types of pastries they had on display. Not being too adventurous, he opted for the standard glazed donut, no sprinkles. The one that really stood out to him was the heart-shaped shortbread cookie with a chocolate covering. Kiku liked shortbread cookies, but didn't want to cause more trouble for the workers with what he considered to be a complicated order. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Kiku's body as a voice whispered into his ear.

"If you stare any harder you'll melt the chocolate off that cookie."

The feeling of gentle, warm air entering Kiku's ear made him shiver and he knees go slightly weak, but he quickly regained his composure and turned to see what stranger would be so bold as to randomly address him, and even go so far as to hug him unsolicited. He quickly broke free from the stranger's grasp and whirled around to see Heracles smiling back at him. There was an evident look of surprise on Kiku's face, which only made Heracles chuckle.

"O-oh, good morning, Heracles…" Kiku said, slightly embarrassed.

"Heh, you too. So you're into Ear Fun? Sounds like you know how to party."

Kiku blushed at that statement.

"N-no, not at all. It's just the name of an album of a band I like…"

"Oh really? You should let me listen to it sometime."

"Hai, that is, if you want to."

"Of course. So what're you up to right now?"

"I was just wandering around. I'm on my way back home though."

The worker behind the counter handed Kiku his tea and donut.

"Well, if you get bored, hit me up and we can find something to do. Maybe we can even have some 'ear fun'".

"Ahaha…ha…," Kiku laughed nervously. He waved goodbye to Heracles and made his way out of the crowded store. On his way back home he thought about taking his friend up on his offer. It was noon when Kiku got home, and his mother was still out buying groceries. He said hello to his father who was watching television in the living room before going back to his own room. Once inside he sipped his tea and looked for his Playstation Vita. Since he had a bit of free time he decided to play a bit of Persona 4 Golden. He became so engulfed in his game it was already 5 p.m. the next time he looked at the clock, so he saved the game and picked up his phone. Kiku opened the messaging app and pressed on Heracles' name.

"_Hello Heracles, are you busy right now?"_

In less than a minute, his phone vibrated with a response.

"_Heyy, decided to take me up on my offer to do something fun?"_

"_Uhh, hai. Was there something particular you had in mind?"_

"_Actually, yeah there was. Get dressed, I'll be there in 10."_

"_Ok… But where are we going?"_

"_Lol, just get ready. I promise it'll be cool. Well, maybe not as exciting as that Ear Fun you're into, but we'll make due."_

Kiku was uncomfortable with the vague answer, but knew it wouldn't do any good to press the issue. Although Kiku had only known Heracles for a few months, he learned he wasn't easily coerced, and plus Kiku always enjoyed doings things with a touch of mystère. He got off his bed and entered the living room. During the time he was playing his game, his mother had come back from shopping and was cooking dinner. Kiku crossed the room to the door to put on his jacket, scarf, and gloves.

"Oh, are you going somewhere Ki-kun?"

"Ah, hai Oka-san."

"Don't you want to have some dinner before you go? It'll be done quite soon."

"Oh, it's ok, you and Otou-san can eat first. I don't mind reheating some up when I come back."

"Okay then. Please be sure to be careful, and it's cold out there, make sure to keep warm!"

"Hai, hai. Ja ne, Oka-san."

Kiku left his apartment and made his way downstairs. Outside, he found Heracles leaning against the building in his usual spot, waiting for him.

"Hey there. Ready to go?"

"H-hai. But to where?"

Heracles started walking down the street. Kiku noticed he had no intention of answering him, or slowing down for that matter, so he picked up his pace to catch up with him. They made their way through the crowded streets of the city, with Kiku paying extra attention whenever there was traffic around. The sun was beginning to set as they got to 5th Avenue with shades of purple and orange filling the sky. The duo made a left turn and walked a few streets south, and soon after Heracles announced they had reached their destination.

"We're here!"

"U-umm, Heracles, what is this?"

"This, good sir, is Rockefeller Plaza."

Kiku saw people leaning over a rail while peering into some sort of ditch, so he wandered over to see what they were all looking at. Once he found a break in the crowd, he looked down to see an ice skating rink with people casually gliding across the ice. He continued to scout the area, noticing the ornate golden statue that sat atop the opposite of the rink, and behind that was a massive green conifer tree. Heracles took hooked his arm in Kiku's and began pulling him toward a nearby staircase that led down to the rink.

"Ch-chotto matte kudasai… Have you gone mad?"

"Of course not. Well, not yet. At least _I_ don't think so," Heracles responded with a chuckle.

"Come on, this session will end soon and the next one begins right after."

Heracles continued to pull his friend along. This idea did not sit well with Kiku at all. They made their way down the stairs and got in line to rent skates. Heracles got a size 12 for himself, while Kiku got a size 8. They took off their shoes and readjusted the laces to make sure the skates would be properly secure. The current skaters had vacated the rink, and the buzzer sounded to signify the beginning of the next session. Music began to play and the more seasoned skaters wasted no time getting onto the rink. Heracles stood and made his way to the opening in barrier that surrounded the rink, but Kiku was still extremely apprehensive. Heracles stepped on the ice but waited near the barrier for Kiku.

"I-I've never ice skated before… I don't even know how to move forward."

"It'll be fine, there's not many people on right now anyway, so it's a perfect time to learn."

Hesitantly, Kiku stood up and cautiously stepped onto the ice, steadying himself on the wall. He constantly looked at his feet in disbelief that he was standing upright at the moment.

"I-I'm _riterarry_ terrified… H-have you done this before?"

"Not at all!" replied a vibrant Heracles.

"N-NANI!?"

Kiku whirled around to face Heracles, but in the midst of him being shocked and appalled he had let go of the wall. As he lost his footing a look of sheer terror crossed his face as the realization that he was going down became apparent. Kiku reached out towards Heracles who reached right back, which only caused Heracles to fall with Kiku, right on top of him to be exact. Heracles was able to brace himself by placing his hands at sides of Kiku's shoulders, which stopped his face from slamming into Kiku's. Their noses were about 3 inches away from each other.

"WOOOOOO! DON'T MELT THE ICE!" someone yelled at the top of the railing.

This generated a roar of laughter and whistles from everyone at the top of the railing and fellow skaters around the rink. Kiku could do nothing but blush, and Heracles burst out laughing. He pushed himself off top of Kiku and used the wall to hoist himself up. Smiling, he held out his hand toward Kiku.

"If you've never done this before, why did you want to come here?" Kiku asked.

"I figured we could do something new and fun, together. So come on Kiku, won't you take this chance with me?"

Heracles used one hand to steady himself on the barrier while extending the other out to help Kiku up, all while giving a naturally gorgeous smile. Kiku couldn't help the slight grin that crept across his face as he reached out towards Heracles. Once they were both back on their legs, it took a whole 10 minutes and one more fall before they had successfully completed one lap around the rink. Although still very new, they both got the basics down enough to where the rest of the session was enjoyable enough to make it worth their time and effort. Their time on the rink was coming to a close, so the boys made their way to the edge and traded their skates back for their shoes. As they climbed the stairway back to street level a barrage of colorful lights assaulted Kiku's peripheral vision. Once back on the top level Kiku turned to see the source of the light, and found the giant conifer tree aglow with beautifully coordinated lights of every color, with a shining golden star on top.

"Sugoi… It looks so beautiful. Is it always like this?"

"Nah, it's only because Christmas is coming up soon, but it's always something you'll remember once you see it. Let's sit down for a bit, my legs still need some time to adjust to land, haha."

They made their way over to a nearby stone bench. They were able to sit facing the illuminated tree and enjoy the cool air and beautiful sight of Rockefeller Plaza in winter. An icy breeze swept through the buildings, and Kiku's body gave a small, involuntary shiver.

"Are you cold?" asked Heracles.

"Just a bit, but it's so pretty I don't feel like leaving yet, so I can endure."

Kiku readjusted his scarf and fastened another button on his coat. Heracles noticed Kiku was still fairly chilly, so he slipped his arm around his back and pulled him closer.

"A-arigatou gosaimasu…"

Kiku could feel the warmth radiating from Heracles and was quite thankful for it given the current temperature. Normally Kiku wouldn't want to be in such close contact with another person, but something about Heracles allowed him to relax more than usual. The music at the rink began playing a slow-paced cello and piano instrumental of the song 'White Christmas'. Kiku leaned his head on Heracles' shoulder, and he in turn lightly rested his head on Kiku's. As they sat and admired the atmosphere snow began to lightly fall, glistening against the bright tree lights.

"I think you are right, Heracles. Today will make a great memory."

"I think so too. The best part about a memory is that even if you have nothing else, you still have it."

* * *

Time passed, and Kiku and Heracles made their way home. As per custom, Heracles walked Kiku to the front of his building to make sure he got in safely. Before going in, Kiku turned towards Heracles one last time.

"Sankyu again for tonight. I'm sure I'll remember this for a very long time." Kiku said while bowing slightly.

"It's no problem. Hey, will you do me a favor?"

Kiku wasn't sure what it could be, but he had no reason not to oblige him.

"Of course, Heracles. What is it?"

"Will you remember this, too?"

Heracles stepped forward, transfixing Kiku in his gaze as he did so. He took his hand out of his pocket, and using his thumb and index finger he tilted Kiku's face upward and kissed him deeply yet gently, on the lips. At the end of their kiss it was as if Heracles took the breath right out of Kiku's body.

"I'll see you Monday morning," Heracles said.

Heracles stepped back, eyes still locked in Kiku's. He lightly bit his bottom lip before turning around and walking toward his own house. Kiku entered his own building and rode the elevator to his floor. When he entered he saw his parents watching the news in the living room. He greeted them and announced he was going to take a shower before bed. Kiku took off his outerwear and walked into his room to grab his towel, some underwear, and a pair of shorts. After spending so much time outside, Kiku wanted a hot, steamy shower to remove the chill. Once the water reached a hot enough temperature, Kiku undressed and stepped inside. He followed his is usual routine of washing his hair first and then applying the conditioner. Kiku took a moment and thought about the evening he shared with Heracles, from slipping on the cold ice, to the passionate kiss they shared at his doorstep. Kiku had never met anyone as bold as Heracles, but he enjoyed the way Heracles took charge of the moment.

"Mmm…" Kiku moaned quietly to himself. He recalled how soft and full Heracles' lips were. He picked up his body wash and his shower sponge and began to wash his upper body. The warm water felt good cascading down his teenaged frame. He washed his arms and worked his way to his chest. As he rubbed the sponge over his nipples he noticed two things; the first being that they were firm, and the second was they felt more sensitive than they normally did. He rubbed over them once more, but slowly this time. Kiku moaned; it felt so nice he gently circled them before slowly washing down to his belly button. His hand moved further down, and Kiku became aware that he was becoming erect rather quickly. The slickness from the soap and water furthered the excitement he felt as he washed up and down his shaft. When he reached the head, Kiku dropped the sponge entirely and started stroking himself using the soap as lubricant. His breathing became noticeably heavier as he began picking up speed. While he used one hand to stroke himself, he used the other to tease his nipples. Kiku alternated between rolling it between his thumb and index finger and lightly pinching it. Kiku's heart rate was on a steady ascent.

"Mmm… hah…"

Each second Kiku grew more rigid and the increased sensitivity meant he would be climaxing soon.

"Unnf… unh… H-Hera…cles…"

Kiku stopped playing with his nipples and used his hand to steady himself on the shower wall. He thrust himself into his hand filling it with a warm, thick, sticky liquid as an intense orgasm ravished his body. He panted heavily while trying to stand upright.

"Ki-kun, daijobu desu ka? Don't stay in a hot shower too long, you'll lose your strength and faint."

"H-hai, Oka-san. Daijobu desu."

Kiku picked up his sponge and finished his shower. He came out the bathroom and bid his parents a goodnight before returning to his room. Kiku slipped into bed tired from the night outing, in addition to the shower. As he drifted to sleep, the last thought on his mind was the wonderful kiss from that evening.

* * *

A ray of sunlight shone brightly onto Kiku's face Sunday morning, beckoning him to wake up and see what the day had in store. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He stayed in his pajamas since they felt so comfortable at the moment. He entered the living room to see his mother sitting on the couch reading on her Nook.

"Ohayo, Oka-san."

"Ohayo, Kiku~. Genki desu ka?"

"Genki desu."

"Have you got any plans for today? You've been going out quite a bit here lately. I remember when there was no place you'd rather be other than your room, but I'm happy to see you adjusting so well."

"Ahaha, arigatou. I think I'm going to make my nikujaga today. I want to give some to a friend; he's never had it before."

"Oh okay, I want a taste too, you know! If you need any help with anything just let me know."

"Hai~."

Kiku went into the kitchen and started pulling out the pots and dishes he would need. Nikujaga is a well known meat and potato stew in Japan, and it's something Kiku always enjoyed when his mother made it. Kiku's mother noticed his interest in cooking, and each time she made the dish she would invite him to help in some way, shape, or form. After watching his mother make it for a few years, Kiku tried it himself. Trial and error along with his mother's guidance helped him to improve each time he tried. Although he could never surpass his mother's original, Kiku's nikujaga would be a fine substitute for anyone.

He began by peeling, washing, and chopping his potatoes into chunks. Next he sliced an onion and finely chopped some ginger, sautéing them in a bit of oil in a pan. Afterwards, he added the potatoes and sautéed them briefly before adding just enough dashi stock to cover the potatoes. Then he added sugar, sake, mirin, soy sauce, and dark sesame oil and brought it to a boil. He placed a lid that was small enough to fit inside the pot on top of the potatoes. The lid was to act as a sort of weight to aid in cooking the soup. Now all he had to do was turn the heat down and allow the soup to simmer until most of the liquid had been absorbed. While he waited for his dish to finish, Kiku went to get his phone. He opened his messenger app and clicked on the thread with Heracles' name.

"_Ohayo gosaimasu. How is your morning? If you have some free time today, I would like to meet up. I have something I want to give you as an appreciation present for Friday and Saturday."_

About 15 minutes passed before Kiku's phone vibrated with a response. During this time he checked on his stew and put some rice into the rice cooker so it would be fresh to go with the soup.

"_Heyyy, what's up? Yeah, I'm free today. Do you want to come over and hang out?"_

Kiku wasn't expecting to receive an invitation to Heracles' house, although the idea did excite him a little.

"_Hai, that would be fine, if you're ok with it. When would you like me to come?"_

"_Don't come without my permission. Lol, jk. The address is 217 East 48__th__ street, apt. K. Once you come into the building the elevators are straight ahead, so just come up to the 32__nd__ floor. Come whenever you're ready, I'll be here."_

Kiku's cheeks went from vanilla to a light shade of rose. He got up to go check on his nikujaga which was pretty much done. He got out a plastic bowl and layered it with a nice bed of rice before adding the stew on top. He got a small canvas shopping bag and placed the bowl inside.

"It's done now, Oka-san. I'm going to get dressed and go out for a bit."

"Hai, Ki-kun. Have fun and enjoy your meal with your friend."

Kiku went to his room and slipped on a simple pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt with grey lines and a silver dragon on the front. He picked up his food from the kitchen, put his jacket and shoes on at the door, and was on his way. After exiting the elevator on the bottom floor Kiku stepped outside into the chilly December morning. He was only a few streets up from Heracles so the walk wouldn't take long at all. As he drew closer to 48th street he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He had been over friends' houses before, but never one he was as close to as Heracles.

He arrived at the front of the building and took a deep, slightly hesitant breath before entering. Kiku stood in front of the big, silver elevator doors and pressed the up button. When it opened, he stepped inside and checked his phone to make sure he pressed the correct floor. He hit the 32nd button that glowed white, and was instantly being whisked skyward. The doors opened with a chime and Kiku stepped into the hallway. The sign on the wall told him the direction he was supposed to go, so he turned right and scanned for apartment K, which was at the end of the hall. A mixture of nervousness and happiness washed over Kiku when he stepped in front of the door. He formed a fist and knocked on the door three times; his heart gave a small thud with each tap. The door swung open in about seven seconds, revealing a quite comfortable but still very handsome looking Heracles. He was barefoot with a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top that really showcased his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His hair was in its usual tousled state, but given the home setting and his easy-going attire, it tremendously added to his attractiveness.

"Hey, come on in." Heracles stepped back to allow Kiku entrance.

"Arigatou." Kiku smiled sheepishly while stepping into the apartment.

He took off his jacket and hung it on the nearby coat rack, then removed his boots on the linoleum entrance way before stepping onto the lush carpet inside the living room.

"O-Oh, this is for you. It's nikujaga, a type of meat stew that's popular back in Japan. This would be our version of comfort food."

Kiku handed the bundle to his friend with a short bow. Heracles took the bag and walked further in the apartment towards the kitchen. Kiku followed him and marveled at the quaint décor. A beautiful leather couch with silver studs sat against the back wall with a still life painting of fruit and flowers behind it. A wooden curio stood against the wall adjacent to that of the couch. On the wall opposite of the sofa was a very large flat screen television. It was a bit longer than the span of Kiku's arms.

"Wow, this smells great. Can we eat some now?"

"Oh, of course you can, but I made it for you, so please indulge."

"Aw, come on and eat with me, it'll be more enjoyable that way."

Heracles reached into a cabinet and brought down two ceramic bowls. He used a large serving spoon to fill both bowls and handed one to Kiku. Heracles got two sodas from the refrigerator and motioned Kiku to follow him towards the back of the apartment.

"We can sit on my bed and eat. Did you bring your iPod with you? I'm still interested in that band you were talking about."

Kiku sat on his bed and reached for his iPod in his pocket. He pulled it out and scrolled to albums and searched for 'Ear Fun'. Kiku handed the iPod to Heracles and he hooked it up to his iHome. Soon the sound of a piano intro filled the room's surround sound speakers. The song currently playing was 'Hey You', Kiku's favorite off the album.

"Hmm, I like it. It's cool how it transitions back and forth between rock and piano."

"Ahaha, yes, I think so too."

"Heyy, you should make this my ringtone for you."

"You want this song?"

"Yeah, I think it suits me nicely, don't you?"

"Yes, indeed."

Kiku and Heracles ate their nikujaga while listening to the entire album, with a bit of idle chit-chat throughout. Heracles took their empty bowls and placed them in the kitchen sink, then sat down on the edge of his bed; Kiku sat in the middle with his legs crossed. They talked a bit more until they noticed the room was silent. The album had ended and the iPod wasn't set to shuffle. Kiku was enjoying just being in Heracles' room with him. He looked around and noticed he had a nice size television mounted on the wall across from his bed. On one side of the room he had his desk for schoolwork, and on the other was a window overlooking the city streets. Sunlight shone through and warmed the spot where Kiku was sitting. Heracles had quite a large bed since he was tall and broad-shouldered. Kiku sat and looked at his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do now that he had delivered his present and the music had ended.

"Kiku?" Heracles said breaking the silence.

"H-Hai?" Kiku responded. He gave a small nervous laugh as he looked up at Heracles. He noticed Heracles' usual smile was replaced with a look of seriousness. Kiku smiled shyly, but the longer he stared into Heracles' eyes, the more it faded. Heracles narrowed his eyes but kept his gaze locked on Kiku. He reached out his hand towards Kiku and leaned over in his direction. Heracles caressed the side of Kiku's face and brought his closer. Their noses touched, and Heracles kissed Kiku lightly on the lips once. Kiku closed his eyes and put up no opposition, so Heracles closed his and kissed him again, but this time longer and with more force. Kiku's mouth was slightly agape, so Heracles took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kiku's mouth. Kiku welcomed the addition and cautiously greeted it with his own. Heracles slowly leaned Kiku backwards so he lay flat on the bed, their kissing growing more intense each time. He reached for his hands, locked them in his, and raised them above Kiku's head. Heracles moved his lips, kissing along Kiku's jaw line until he got to his ear.

"Kiku." He whispered hotly into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Unh… ha-hai…" Kiku replied through jagged breaths.

Heracles moved from his earlobe to sucking on his neck, which cause Kiku to let out a loud whimper.

"Mmm, I see," was all Heracles said when he heard Kiku's response. He continued his oral assault on the tender, porcelain skin of Kiku's neck, causing him to moan uncontrollably. Heracles moved one of Kiku's hands down his body into his pants, and gripped his prominent erection with Kiku's own hand.

'_A-Arema… yabai…'_ Kiku thought to himself. He guessed that given Heracles' stature he would be well endowed, but could never have imagined that in reality it would longer than his hand and about as thick as his wrist. Heracles guided Kiku's hands in a stroking motion along his shaft before releasing it. Heracles gathered some of the clear, slick fluid leaking from the head on his thumb as he brought his hand out of his pants. He used his other hand to lift up Kiku's shirt and tweak his nipples. Kiku was breathing heavily through his mouth until Heracles placed his thumb inside. Kiku closed his mouth around Heracles' thumb and swirled his tongue around it tasting the fluid. Once it hit Kiku's taste buds, his loud moan showed his approval. Heracles spent another five minutes sucking on Kiku's neck. He made sure that not only would he leave a mark, but that it would be large _and_ visible.

His lips traced their way down Kiku's chest towards his navel. Heracles licked around the smooth dip in Kiku's stomach before licking the belly button itself. Kiku sucked feverishly on Heracles' thumb and ran his fingers through the tousled hair. Heracles stopped playing with Kiku's nipple and began pressing and rubbing firmly on the mound in Kiku's jeans. He dragged his tongue up Kiku's torso, stopping and giving attention to each nipple before returning to Kiku's mouth. The sound of unspoken passions and desires of both boys filled the room as sunlight from the window warmed their bodies. Heracles began to grind the erection in his sweats on the one inside Kiku's jeans. Kiku writhed in ecstasy at the feeling. The way Heracles was orally dominating Kiku combined with his presence on top of him sent Kiku into a hormonal sensory overload.

An electronic progression of high and low chimes suddenly pierced the air. Both boys opened their eyes simultaneously for a second, but when Heracles tried to go back to kissing Kiku, he pulled away.

"Y-Your phone is ringing."

"I know," he replied while returning to sucking on Kiku's neck.

"Y-You should answer it, it might be important."

"It's not."

"B-But what if it is?"

Heracles let out an exasperated sigh in Kiku's ear before sitting up and reaching for his phone.

"Hello…? Hey Dad… I'm hanging out with a friend at the moment so-… What? When…? Why now…? No, it's just that I was busy and now you-… I know, but still you could have-… *sigh* Fine, fine. It doesn't matter Dad, it's whatever. I'll be there. Yeah, you too… Bye."

"FUCK," Heracles shouted while tossing his phone across the bed.

Kiku had been trying to catch his breath during Heracles' conversation with his father. When he hung up the phone, Kiku noticed the sudden change in his friend's disposition.

"Is everything ok?"

"It was until he called. He wants me to go to dinner with him and one of his coworkers. His friend's wife is an admission officer for N.Y.U. so he wants me to go and kiss ass. What really pisses me off though is that he wants me to drop everything _I'm_ doing to go eat with people I don't even fucking know _or_ care about."

"O-Oh, I see…" Kiku wasn't sure what to say to try and alleviate the tension.

"W-Well, I'll leave first then." Kiku fixed his shirt and rolled off the bed. He smoothed his hair down with his hands as best he could and made his way toward the entrance. He kept his head down while he put on his jacket. Kiku turned towards Heracles who was standing close by and bowed, thanking him for his hospitality. As he turned towards the door Heracles wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest.

"I'm sorry Kiku, seriously."

"No, please don't apologize, it's ok. I could never stand in the way of you and opportunity. I hope it goes well for you."

Heracles kissed his neck a few more times.

"Don't go to sleep early tonight, okay?" Heracles said before he released him.

"H-Hai," Kiku replied. He opened the door and thanked Heracles once more. He closed the door behind him and walked to the elevator. Kiku replayed the impromptu make-out session over and over again all the way to his own apartment. He stepped inside and greeted his mother and father while taking off his shoes.

"Tadaima."

"Okairi, Kiku," his father replied. His mother turned to welcome him back when she paused, regarding him with a look of concern.

"Kiku, are you ok? What happened to your neck? Does it hurt?"

She stepped towards him but Kiku put his head down and hurriedly excused himself to his room. He let some time pass before he came out of his room again, and once he did he crossed swiftly into the bathroom. Kiku turned on the light and examined his neck in the mirror. There was a large reddish-pink mark on the side that was about the size of a golf ball. His first reaction was terror being that his mother was the one to point it out to him, but the more he looked at it the more he began to admire it. Not only was it given to him by a guy he liked, the guy also happened to be his best friend Heracles. Kiku remembered to make a conscious effort to hide it when he knew he would be around his parents. Kiku passed the rest of the day inside his room playing with his Vita and idly touching himself with the memories of the day fresh in his mind. At around 10 p.m. Kiku's phone chimed, alerting him he had a text message.

"_Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for how things got cut short so unexpectedly. You should come over again sometime soon so I can make it up to you. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Night Kiku, get some rest."_

"_Hai, oyasumi Heracles."_

Kiku changed into pajamas and climbed into his bed. He stroked the passion mark on his neck and fell asleep, thinking only of Heracles Karpouzi.

* * *

Kiku's alarm went off as usual on Monday mornings, so he woke up and prepared himself for the day. Outside Heracles was waiting for him so they could get their tea and coffee and walk to school.

"Ohayo~" Kiku said while exiting his building.

"Good morning," Heracles replied. He stepped forward and kissed Kiku briefly on the lips.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hai," Kiku responded. The kiss caught him off guard, but it made him smile nonetheless.

They walked to Café Au Lait and then to Sylvarant. Aside from the morning kiss, everything went as usual. During art class, Kiku's teacher had approached him with a proposition. The drama club was putting on a play and they needed someone to make a vase with specific designs, as it would be necessary for the plot. His teacher noted that Kiku showed uncanny skill with clay and asked him if he would undertake the project. Kiku agreed and his teacher told him to speak to the drama advisor after school. Kiku brought his sketchbook and met with the drama advisor to talk about the details of the design. When the advisor extended his hand to thank Kiku for his assistance, he set his sketchbook down but forgot to pick it up before leaving the drama office. He didn't realize he left it until he and Heracles were already out front of the school. He excused himself and went in quickly to retrieve it. Kiku noticed the light in the office was on even though the advisor had gone home for the day. There was a tall man inside wearing a green jacket and dark tan pants. Kiku noticed the man flipping through his book, so he opened the door to the office and spoke.

"Su-sumimasen…" he said meekly.

"Hm? Is this yours?" the man asked, waving the notebook in the air. He turned around to face Kiku, but Kiku couldn't identify the man behind his white mask.

* * *

A/N: Welcome back! So tell me, was this chapter worth the wait or not? I personally had a lot of fun writing this once I got into the mood to do it. I had to really immerse myself in the story to be able to write this, but in the end I went for what I thought would be pleasurable for anyone. On a side note guys, I need suggestions for names for Kiku's parents. I tried and I just can't think of anything that I like, so consider the suggestion box open for that topic. As always, please leave a review on how you thought this chapter turned out. I even got to slip our new character in this one, which makes me really happy. I'm sure most if not all of you already know who it is, but he's going to be an important part of this story. Once again, big thanks to my best friend and beta reader WeWriteSins, and also to you guys. The few of you who took the time to leave a review were a major inspiration to me, and I want you to know you guys pretty much motivated me to stop being lazy and get this chapter out. See you all at chapter 4, and please remember

If you're going to sin,

SinWithNoRegrets~


End file.
